Of dark rooms and locked doors
by FullMoonFlight
Summary: What happens when two enemies are locked in a room together? And what happened to Draco's clothes?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: my first, and probably only, time writing slash. I promised my friend this fic in September, I think. Oh well, better late than never, right?**

* * *

><p>Harry was running.<p>

For once, he'd decided to live up to his father's name and pull a prank, but of course, with his typical luck, Filch just had to happen on to the scene of the crime, before said crime even had time to play out, so Harry did the only thing any self-respecting Gryffindor would do when faced with Filch. He ran.

Finally, a staircase! And it looked like it was just about to move! Harry jumped on it and just in time too! As soon as Harry stepped on the first step, the staircase started moving and Filch came running around the corner.

Harry sighed in relief and wiped sweat of his forehead, patiently waiting for the staircase to come to a halt. When it did, it was on what Harry guessed was the fifth floor. There was no corridor at the end of the staircase; the only way off it was through an old, heavy door, which appeared to be locked, as Harry soon found out. Remembering Hermione's scolding back in first year, he quickly whipped out his wand, tapped the lock softly and said _Alohomora_

It worked and the door opened, revealing nothing but darkness. Curious, Harry slowly walked in when a familiar voice called out;

"No! Don't!" But it was too late. As Harry stepped into the dark room, the door slammed shut behind him with a loud bang.

When Harry finally realized that no spell he knew would open the door and kicking and screaming didn't help either, he remembered the voice. Turning around and lighting his wand, he carefully looked around and spotted a blond head hiding in the corner.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" he asked angrily, prepared to blame the Slytherin for the locked door when he noticed something else "and why are you… _naked_?

"Why did you come in? I told you not to!" Malfoy yelled, while trying to cover himself with his hand, his face red, though whether it was from anger or embarrassment was hard to tell.

"You screamed 'don't'! How was I supposed to know what exactly I was not to do?" Harry yelled, determinedly glaring at the wall, rather than the naked Slytherin.

"I said don't, as in do not come in! What else could I possibly mean, Scarface?" Malfoy growled.

"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed, sounding rather panicked "I don't bloody speak Slytherin!"

"What about English, ever heard of that?"

Ignoring the question, Harry simply sighed and started looking around once more, trying not to stare at the naked blond standing in front of him. It was just his luck, out of all the students he could end up locked in a room with, it had to be _him_. Draco too-bloody-gorgeous-for-his-own-good Malfoy. And he was naked.

Just a couple of months ago, Harry had taken the terrifying leap and came out to his friends. Hermione had squealed, hugged him and asked a series of questions that still made him blush just thinking about them. Ron however had taken a bit more convincing, but when he realized this meant he didn't have to worry about leaving Harry alone with his little sister, he was fine with it.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Oh shit, he was staring. What's worse, Malfoy knew he was staring. Harry blushed so hard, even Ron would've been impressed.

"So there's no way of getting out?" Ignoring Malfoy's questions had worked so far, so why change tactics?

"Do you really think I'd still be here if there was?" Harry shrugged, stubbornly staring at the wall above the other boy's head. "It's freezing here, give me your shirt"

"What? No!" He couldn't help himself, he looked down. The blond was right, it was rather cold but that was to be expected in an old castle in the middle of winter. The pale boy was shivering, making Harry feel slightly guilty, but honestly, he couldn't expect Harry, someone he'd more than once proclaimed to hate to give him his shirt. After all, it was cold.

Before Harry could add to his objections, Malfoy attacked him. As Harry was too surprised to fight back, it didn't take long until Dra- no, Malfoy had him lying on his back on the cold floor, now shirtless, while the Slytherin straddled him and buttoned up HIS shirt with a proud smirk. Seconds later, he seemed to realize the position he was in and bolted up from his seat on top of Harry with a blush.

This probably would've been much more awkward if Harry wasn't busy thinking about how cute Draco looked blushing and how well the Gryffindor shirt seemed to fit him. The silence dragged on, and even Harry began to notice how uncomfortable it was.

"So… we're stuck here?" Harry could only imagine what people would think when, years later, they would find their two bodies here, one without a shirt and the other with no pants. And sadly, their assumptions would be incorrect.

"Yup" Draco finally replied, still blushing and seemingly unable to look Harry in the eyes.

"No food," Harry stated, "no water, barely any clothes."

This time Draco just nodded and moved his gaze upwards from the floor. The two boys stared at each other in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say, both of them blushing slightly.

"Oh, sod it," Draco growled after what felt like hours and took a step closer to Harry, placing his hands on either side of the Gryffindor's face and kissed him. After the initial shock wore off, Harry responded with enthusiasm and pulled the Slytherin closer to him, bringing his hands up to play with his platinum blond locks.

Suddenly they heard a creak and light started appearing in the room. The door was open. The two boys looked at each other in wonder.

"Come on, Potter. I need my clothes and then we're snogging some more," Draco smirked and pulled Harry, who he had now decided was his boyfriend, towards the Slytherin dorms.

Once the room was empty once more, two large eyes appeared. His plan had worked; Mister Harry Potter had finally gotten his Draco. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby went back to the kitchens to continue his work.


End file.
